


A Crown Fit for Kings

by StripeVerse



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Flower Crowns, Fluff, Gen, Young Chocobros (Final Fantasy XV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22792216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StripeVerse/pseuds/StripeVerse
Summary: Prompto comes up with an idea to say thank you.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia & Prompto Argentum & Noctis Lucis Caelum & Ignis Scientia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	A Crown Fit for Kings

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello! something that isn't whump! hope y'all enjoy!

Prompto was very bored.

All that the group had been doing lately was run around, kill things, sleep, and repeat. It was a boring task to say the least, and while the others found refuge in it, Prompto did not. Maybe it was the boredom of the routine or having to kill things everyday to get some more gil. He didn’t know.

Despite how tired he was, he found he couldn’t sleep. He laid wide awake in the tent, staring at the roof of it, and listening to the other’s snore softly. Rolling over to check his phone, it was just past two in the morning. Prom sighed, sitting up and looking around before deciding to leave the tent as quietly as possible. 

With surprising success, he stood up fully and stretched, feeling some of his joints pop. The fire they had set out was barely alive, just a pile of kindling at the bottom. He didn’t bother remaking it. Instead, he reached over to one of the lawn chairs, finding his camera that he had forgotten to take inside. It was thankfully still in one piece. 

He held the camera, gazing over the clearing they had found the safe haven in. The wonderful thing about the havens was the weird, natural glow they gave off, offering a shield from the daemons of the night. The forest bathed in the glow, as well as the light from the stars and moon above them. If he had a better camera, it would have been a lovely scene to snap several pictures of. Sadly, his lense couldn’t handle the dark like most better cameras could. It didn’t matter much to him, of course. He could live without a thousand gil camera.

The untouched opening surrounding the haven was covered in wildflowers of all sorts. Mostly white and yellow, but enough to cover the whole ground. It almost didn’t look real, especially not at night. 

Then, Prompto had an idea.

He had wanted to make the guys something for a while now. Something homemade, something flawless. As a thank you, for letting him tag along. Self deprecating thoughts aside, he simply wanted to make something to show he cared. 

He put his camera back down on the chair, softly jumping off the edge of the raised haven and onto the ground below. Even the edge of the haven was beautiful, covered in a thick layer of moss. He sat down on it, and after gliding his hands over the earth for a bit, he refocused on his idea.

He picked a decent flower from the ground, and then another, and tried to tie them together. He frowned, trying again to get them fused. After some struggle, the stems of the flowers were beyond repair. Prom huffed, putting them back on the dirt in hopes they regrow, and grabbed another two flowers, this time with longer stems. 

Prom somehow managed to get the two tied together. He smiled to himself, giving a fistbump to no one before picking another flower. And another. And another…

Eventually, he found himself with a long strip of yellow flowers. As he went to tie the first to the last, however, most of them came undone, falling back to the forest floor. He loudly groaned, leaning back against the rock wall behind him. 

The sky had started to light up, and he heard the tent being unzipped. He quickly stood up, scrambling back up to the top of the haven, only to lock eyes with Gladiolus.

“Prompto?” Gladio asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Morning!” Prompto smiled, giggling nervously.

“What are you doing out here?” Gladio returned the smile, rolling his shoulders back and forth.

“I couldn’t sleep so I was just… uhm…”

“Hanging out?”

“Yeah.” Prompto nodded. He didn’t want to expose his secret yet. “I take it you’re going for a run?”

“Yep. Care to join?” Gladio asked. 

“I’ll pass, big guy. Thanks, though.” Prom waved his hand. Gladio just smiled. He walked past him to leave the haven, ruffling Prompto’s hair as he went.

“Suit yourself.” He chuckled. “I’ll be back.” He jogged away down the path they had came from. Prompto waved goodbye as he went.

It didn’t take long for Ignis to exit the tent, either. Noctis was always the last one to wake up.

“I see you’re up bright and early, Prompto.” Ignis spoke, already falling into routine and turning on the portable stovetop. “What’s the occasion?”

“Nothing, Iggy.” Prom yawned. “Didn’t sleep, like, at all last night.”

Ignis just nodded, gathering things together to make breakfast. “I apologize. Would you like to help with food?”

“Sure.” Prom smiled.

<>

Usually, car rides were nothing special. After a day of hunting and turning in papers, it was nice to feel the cool wind from inside the Regalia, and just relax for a moment.

Prompto found himself on his phone as they drove to the campsite for the day. They had ventured towards the vesperpool to camp. Camping seemed to be the way to go, as they were trying to save up gil for Altissia. 

Scrolling through Moogle, he had looked up how to weave flowers together. The articles were all from random blogs, but they were helpful in his task. It would take practice, but it was closer than he was last night. 

“We’ve arrived.” Ignis chimed as he pulled the car to a stop. Noctis groaned from the back seat, and the four clambered out of the car. Prom put his phone away in his back pocket, helping Gladio pull the camping gear out of the trunk. 

They made their way to the haven, not too far from the pool itself. Gladio started to set up the tent, Ignis the cooking supplies, and Prom and Noctis were instructed to go find firewood.

Prompto, eager to explore, set off, followed by Noct who was less excited.

“Do you think there’s a fishing spot down here?” Noct yawned, still tired from sleeping in the car.

“Probably, there’s a lot of water down here.” Prom replied. “I might come down later to take pictures.” Noct laughed.

“Of course. If I go fishing, you can tag along if you want.”

The pair continued into the marsh, collecting any dry pieces of wood they could find. As they made their way through, Noctis did spot a fishing dock, which he said he would be back later for. They had gotten to the haven early anyways. If you were at the dock and turned around, a little ways back there was a ridiculous amount of flower bushes. Prom slimed to himself.

Once they were back, the tent had been pitched and Ignis was missing. Gladio said he was off to go buy something to cook with. Noct grabbed his tackle and turned right back around towards the way they came.

Not long later, Prompto had grabbed his camera and walked after him. 

The bushes lined the path to the dock, and Prom took his time snapping a few shots of the colorful flowers they yielded. Noct was barely visible at the end of the path. 

“Alright.” Prom sighed, sitting down on a flat rock. He grabbed two flowers, small ones, and then a large blade of grass. Carefully, he lined up the stems of the flowers and wrapped the grass around it, tying it together. After it seemed to be sturdy, he picked another flower and blade of grass, and tied that to the last. 

About an hour later, he had a full strip of flowers, all tied together. Slowly, he bent them around and attempted to tie the first to the last. A few of the flowers slipped, but he found that he had a ring of poorly tied flowers by the end. He smiled to himself.

“It’s a start.” He chuckled, and let the flowers fall before scooting the whole thing under a bush, never to be noticed again.

Noct had started his way back, and Prompto stood up, brushing the dirt off his pants. 

“Can I ask why you were sitting on the ground?” Noctis asked, laughing curiously.

“Just trying to get different angles.” Prom held up his camera, smiling. Noct gave him that ‘got it’ look and continued heading back to the camp.

The sun was slowly setting in the sky when they got back, the smell of Ignis’ cooking assaulting the air. The boys smiled, Prompto setting down his camera on a chair and Noctis sorting through his catches. Prompto sat down, pretending to go through photos, instead thinking of what kind of flowers to search for.

<>

About a week and a half had passed since Prompto had started his project. The more he worked on it, the better they looked, and the faster he could make them. It was true, practice makes perfect.

They were staying in a caravan by the chocobo post, which was always fun. Prompto rolled over and grabbed his phone, checking the time. It was about 4 in the morning. Carefully and quietly, Prom sat up and scooted off the bed, slipping on his shoes and sneaking out of the caravan. 

He closed the door behind him, a barely audible click ensuring it was shut. The chocobos were all curled up and sleeping, and street lights lit up the area around him. It was quiet.

Resisting the urge to go pet the sleeping birds, Prom turned his flashlight on and ventured off into the unknown. He wandered the woods for a while, searching. He had read online that the flowers he was looking for were all close by the chocobo post, which was lucky for him. Thankfully, the blog was correct, and he found the bushes and patches of full bloom flowers in no time. He sat down in a patch of moss, sighed, and got to work.

He didn’t realize how much time had passed until the sun had started to rise, and he checked his phone. He had forgotten it was turned on silent, and it was smacking him in the face as he saw the ridiculous amount of messages and missed calls he had received. The guys were worried sick. 

“Prompto!” he heard a voice shout. A familiar one at that.

“I’m over here!” He responded, listening to the sound of footsteps getting louder. All three of them.

Relief washed over Noct’s face as he approached him, panting heavily. Was he really that far from the outpost?

“What the hell were you doing? You could’ve been killed!”

“I-”

“You need to at least leave a message before you go, Prompto.” Ignis chimed in. Gladio had circled behind him. 

“What’s this all about?” He asked, lifted up the tightly woven flowers off the ground.

“I-I was working on a gift. For you guys.” Noct cocked his head to the side as Gladio handed him the flowers. “I learned how to make flower crowns online. I was trying to do something to… show my appreciation.” Prompto looked up at the others, who all were smiling softly. “Thank you, for letting me tag along-”

Before he could finish, Noctis had knelt down and hugged him. He smiled, hugging him back. As he let go, he passed Noct the crown, made from lilacs, Ignis’ from daisies, and Gladio’s from his namesake, gladiolus. Now, they were all sitting down, and Noct picked up the last one of buttercups and placed it on Prom’s head.

“The next time you decide to make something, do it during the day when we aren’t doing anything and not in the middle of the night, though.” Gladio laughed.

“I’ll keep that in mind. But we gotta take a selfie with these!” Prom smiled.

_Instant boredom killer._


End file.
